100 Themes Vietnam
by Everything's Eventual
Summary: Title says it all. Vietnam hasn't made an appearance yet, so I made up a personality for her. Slight pairings. China, America, Japan, and Korea all make appearances. Warning: Mild cussing and bad writing
1. Chapter 1

**Whoa! More stuff to procrastinate!**

**I dunno... Don't judge me, I like Vietnam.**

**9) Main Cause of Death in Thailand: Being a pedestrian  
**

**18) if your not familer with the whole Rainbow Herbicide thing, look it up because I am rather lazy.  
**

**1. Introduction**

The 1000 year old teenager tromped through old, humid jungles along with a few others. China like this little empire, it was filled with pride and over-flowing with strength. China thought long and hard on what this little one would look like, Tibet had met her in his travels and reported that she was a young girl with black hair. From that information, China drew her a personality. She would be innocent and cute, so loving and affectionate, and she would want to be a part of the Chinese empire and become his lovely, honorable baby sister.

China smiled at the thought of this, the only family he really had was Tibet and Mongolia, and China really hated that Mongol bastard. This little Empire, Nam Việt, would be nothing like them, she would be-

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY EMPIRE?"

**2. Love**

She didn't need love. She didn't need a fairytale, a hero, nor a brother. No, not need. Vietnam didn't want any of that shit.

**3. Light**

The house was unlocked, the young women could have sworn she locked it. Danger sign number one. And the rooms were pitch black. Danger sign number two. Vietnam gulped and made her way to her bedroom, her balled up fist shaking ever so slightly. She opened the bedroom door quickly to get it over with.

She was met with a blinding light that exploded out before her causing her to cover her eyes.

Vietnam screamed and threw a punch, nailing America in the nose sending him crashing into the wall.

"Told you to stand back, ana~" the Thai man giggled, as Vietnam opened an eye and studied the group of people in the room. Most of which were laughing.

**4. Dark**

Vietnam's body quaked with fear as she stumbled down the wide palace hallway, big, fat tears fell down her cheeks. It was pitch black and the young girl ran her small hands against the wall to keep herself from getting lost in it. Eventually Vietnam found the bedroom door and snuck in, little did she know, the occupant was already awake enjoying the peace of night. His peace was broken, however, by a small, trembling body curling up under the covers and snuggling into the larger boys back.

"Um... Annam-san... what are you doing here?"

"Shut up you idiot, it's too dark in my room."

**5. Seeking Solace**

There was no more comfort, for her favorite tea house had been blown to smithereens and the cute, teenage boy who owned the shop and often flirted with her had been sent to war. There was only the battle field for her now.

**6. Break Away**

The bastard didn't care anymore, it was all about Japan now. The smart one, the one who never rebelled, the perfect little brat that China could mold.

It didn't matter that Vietnam stubbed her toe on a very sharp because Japan had made something. Vietnam huffed, tears in her eyes, as she stomped out of the house with a sack slung over her shoulder.

**7. Heaven**

America leaned over and kissed her hand.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked, an arrogant grin coming to his face. Vietnam smirked and gently pulled her hand from his strong grasp, "No, I was thinking or dancing with Russia." she turned letting her hair and dress swirl around her.

If heaven was real, she had descended from it, or maybe she's come up from Hell. America figured the later was more likely as he watched her retreating hips sway, she was mocking him.

**8. Innocence**

"Viet-chan~ How 'bout we take a bath together~?" the little girl was pulled onto the older mans lap.

"GET AWAY FROM HER- ARU!" _Bang_. And there goes the last of Korea's brain cells.

**9. Drive**

Vietnam had defeated the great supper powers Japan, France, America, and China all in the last hundred years and did not break or cry. But Vietnam sobbed and begged God to have mercy on her battered soul when Thailand was behind the wheel.

**10. Breathe Again**

China was so angry at her, true angry. Not his usual comical anger, but the screaming kind.

Vietnam had never heard him scream with such intensity, much less scream at all, and when he did she back home sobbing. China watched her run off with a small amount of regret. He shouldn't have yelled... but the way she justified what she had just done, "Death before defeat."

_A small child shouldn't have that kind of resolve_, China thought hopelessly, glancing back at the river were she had just tried to drown herself. Tears came to his eyes as he wondered what would have happened if he hadn't gotten there on time.

**11. Memory**

Some memories made her laugh, while some made her want to bang her head against a brick wall.

Like the time she found out China was a boy- _Bang!_ Taiwan turned from her drawings to see Vietnam banging her skull against her desk.

**12. Insanity**

She held the machete over her head, and did not hesitate as she lobbed the southern man's head off, "I don't want children who can't play nice." she muttered as he body fell at her feet, his head at Russia's.

**13. Misfortune**

"You know, aru, the new year brings fortune to us-" under the Chinese man's chair, a small group of fire crackers went off sending sparks and pieces of the chair everywhere, "ARU?"

Somewhere in the distance Vietnam and Hong Kong brofisted.

**14. Smile**

Thailand watched her very carefully. She was smiling at America as he talking with her... but... is was _that _kind of smile.

**15. Silence**

There was that same sticky silence that always reared it's ugly head when Vietnam and her Viet Cong were waiting, hidden in the bush watching America and his tired troops march.

Finally, she grew bored of watching. Vietnam jumped from the tree landing directly behind the American, "Don't move, Yankee Bastard."

"How the fuck-? What the-?" America's hands shot up as he felt the AK-47 pressed against the back his head, Vietnam smirked proudly.

"Your so loud, I bet I could shoot you in the dark~"

**16. Questioning**

Japan sighed and leaned against the bathroom door, "Did you make diner for China last night-"

"I did nothing!" Vietnam had to turn around to hide her smirk.

**17. Blood**

Contrary to popular belief, Vietnam didn't like blood. Which is why, when America invited her over for a movie night, they both closed their eyes for the entire showing of Saw 5. **  
**

**18. Rainbow**

"-and I greatly appreciate your kindness in helping me rebuild the city of Hue." Vietnam coughed lightly, interrupting her speech to the other countries, "And I hope-" Vietnam let out a hacking cough, her hands flew up to her mouth as she began hacking.

"Vietnam!" Thailand sprang to his feet, "Are you okay? Quick, someone, get a doctor!" Thailand grabbed Vietnam's trembling shoulders and looked hopelessly at all the countries who simply stared, "Vietnam!"

Blood splayed out between her fingers, ruining Thailand's shirt, which of course was the least of his worries, "Fu... Fucking Agents." she croaked as someone finally had the brains to get up and help.

**19. Gray**

Vietnam watched, in slight amusement, as America tested to see if Water Buffalo didn't like red.

As it turns out, they don't. Or they just didn't like the American, both were very probable.

**20. Fortitude**

Vietnam flipped through her dictionary, "I got nothing." she tossed it backwards and continued on.**  
**

**21. Vacation**

Vietnam sat on her roof looking directly into the elephants eyes. And the elephant stared right back. Like it was trying to phych her out, Vietnam sighed, cutting off the staring contest. She hated it when Thailand went on vacations.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is it posible to be in love with the character who has no personality?**

**23) God help you if you get the reference.  
**

**22. Mother Nature**

China sighed, his face very red and would not look at the little girl who was now gawking at him, "A-and that's how it works..."**  
**

"Um... EW!"

"Did you tell about sex? I wanted to tell her!" Korea bounded into the room, only to be tackled my a sobbing little girl.

"KOREA! KOREA! China's crazy! He's saying weird things!" the six year-old sobbed into Korea's stomach, clinging to him.

**23. Cat**

Japan and Greece sat at Vietnam's table, "Ah... Vietnam-san, do you have a cat?" Japan asked, as Vietnam put food out in front of the two men.

"Ah, yes, his name's Victor Charlie." she smiled, Greece suddenly looked interested.

"May I see him?" Vietnam nodded and got up, she approached the window, "Charlie!" she called, "Come 'ere Victor Charlie!" There was the sound of growling as two huge paws appeared on the window sill, then a huge head. In the tiger's teeth there was parts of a bomber jacket.

"Aw~ Good boy," Vietnam reached out and rubbed the animal's furry head, "Are you doing a good job keeping that Yank off my yard~?"

**24. No Time**

There was no time to meditate, Tibet was lucky, no matter what was forced upon him.

So Vietnam found time, a few days later Vietnam went all the way to the very top of Tibet and sat peacefully with the country himself. It would have been nice besides the constant flinches and sudden burns searing her flesh.

**25. Trouble Lurking**

Vietnam's eye twitched, "J-Japan... I expect this from Korea... but you, I thought you were the good boy." she sighed as Japan sprang up and covered the screen.

The man then blushed and looked down at the key bored, "Quit lurking me..."

**26. Tears**

She didn't cry when Japan invaded, her darling brother cut her with a Katana. She didn't cry when the man she loved attacked her. She didn't cry when the man she trusted abandoned her in the middle of the battle, or when the same man dumped 8,000,000 tons of napalm on her. And she didn't cry. But when Mr Phan, some old Indochina war Vet who owned the restaurant close to her house in Hanoi, died of cancer, Vietnam sobbed her heart out. **  
**

**27. Foreign**

Vietnam never really liked foreign food, French, Japanese, British, Italian, it didn't matter. It all tasted unnatural to her.

But what she really hated was when America guilt tripped her into eating his food. She poked the burger in front of her to make sure it wouldn't move.

"I didn't poison it." America rolled his eyes, a slight smile gracing his lips.

"Ha ha," Vietnam said sarcastically. She could barley get her hands around the burger and took a huge bite, it took her at least a minute to swallow all of it. America's eyes fallowing her every move and studied her facial expression.

"Well...?"

"I think I felt my heart stop..."

**28. Sorrow**

"Hey 'Nam!" America ran over to her, waving like crazy, "Your free from France now! That's so cool!"

"Thanks America, but I'm not supposed to talk to you anymore." she reported, "Sorry."

"Eh?" America tilted his head to the side, almost expecting a "Just kidding" to come next, when it didn't, "Why?"

"I dunno, Russia said I can't. Sorry." she walked off briskly leaving America feeling empty... had he just... had he just lost the object of affection to that commie bastard?

**29. Happiness**

Even though she was bandaged up, America congratulated her, "You know, I don't understand why your a colony! Your so strong and awesome!" he laughed, patting her back rather hard. She laughed too, a huge, proud grin covering her face as she held the tattered remains on Japan's hat like some sort of trophy.

**30. Under the Rain**

Sigh. "Oh America..."

"Hey!" America popped out from under the car, "It could be worse! It least it's not raining!" somewhere overhead, thunder roared. America got out from under the broken down car just as the sky opened up, sending them freezing rain.

Vietnam let out another sigh as he went back into the car to get an umbrella so they could walk back to the diner they'd eaten at. America held it over her head, Vietnam smiled and moved under the umbrella and the two began walking towards the diner, now just a muffled light.

After a few moments of silence. "... So... you know in movies when people kiss in the rain? Isn't that cool?"

"Ha ha~ Pick up line fail." America emocornered.

**31. Flowers**

Vietnam woke up to a bundle of sunflowers on her doorstep. Unsure of what to do, she called Taiwan.

"Taiwan...? Are you there? Somebody sent me flowers, what do I do?"

"You are one heck of a case, Viet-chan, and your on speak-" but she was interrupted by a loud slam, then a tea cup breaking.

"WHO SENT MY BABY SISTER FLOWERS, ARU? VIETNAM!" there was the sound of the phone being tossed around, most likely China had grabbed the phone and ran, "Are they sunflowers, aru?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"AIYA!" China's voice went several octaves to high.

**32. Night**

"China... you're 4,000 years old... do you seriously need me to come all the way up there to turn on the lights for you?"

There was the sound of pouting on the other side of the line, "... Yes, aru..."

**33. Expectations**

"This is bullshit." Vietnam tossed the treaty behind her and continued on with cleaning her gun.

**34. Stars**

"Okay... fuck this diet, I need this." Vietnam snatched a mochi from the plate. When she took the bite, Korea screamed, "YEEEES! TAKE THAT YOU! HAHA!" He jumped up and pointed at Thailand, laughing manicaly.

"Ana... oh well."

"Um... What?"

"Ana, I thought you would deal with the diet for more then a week, but Korea said you wouldn't last three days." the vain in Vietnam's forehead throbbed.

And Korea saw stars.

**35. Hold My Hand**

Vietnam didn't want to hold anyone's hand. She can take care of herself, thank you very much.**  
**

**36. Precious Treasure**

Vietnam began beating the fluff out of the panda plush. It's left eye gone and the fluff going up in little clouds.

**37. Eyes**

She looked at the intruder with wide eyes. He had silky blond hair, Vietnam just wanted to touch it. And worst of all were his eyes. They were bluer then the sky. Vietnam continued to stare at the westerner, the people she had been told to hate, and gawked.**  
**

**38. Abandoned**

Vietnam waited on the rock, waiting for China to come back and scold her. But he didn't so she went back to her people, feeling rather abandoned.

**39. Dreams**

"My dreams?" Vietnam touched her lower lip and thought, "To kill China and take over his empire and then move to taking over Japan, Korea, Mongolia, and Thai. But I won't kill Tibet because I like him." Her entire family scooted away from the smiling little girl.**  
**

**40. Rated**

"Th-that should have been rated R..." America was still curled up under the blankets, shaking all over.

"N-no... it was f-fine as PG-13. I liked i-it." Vietnam lied into the pillow she was using to block out the movie.

"Y-your fucked up." America muttered, his voice slightly muffled against his knees.

**41. Teamwork**

"But, mon cheri, I love yo-" suddenly a ton of fish fell from the sky (?) and splattered all over the Frenchman who had been tormenting poor, little Liechtenstein, "GAH!"

On the roof, Seychelles and Vietnam brofisted.


	3. Chapter 3

**OHMIGOD! People actually read this. So cool, I love you people who comment!**

**And I hint a lot of pairings~**

**And this one's bad because I did it in like 30 minutes but forgot to upload it OTL The only one I really like is Sport because that was going through my head during the whole thing. XI and by whole thing, I mean the one Uruguay game and I'm sorry but those guys were really hot!  
**

**42. Standing Still**

Vietnam stood strait and looked up at the planes. They opened their bellies and dumped out their guts. She laughed and raised her arms to touch the bombs as the fell, Vietnam felt the burns before the explosion knocked her back.

**43. Dying**

At that moment in time, Vietnam wanted nothing more then for America to die. If that would happen then Vietnam would pray everyday, she would do anything for the supper powers death. But then, she would look at him and see England, Canada, and Japan. What would they do if their friend died?

The same thing my family would do if I died.

And so Vietnam went back to wishing the American would die.

**44. Two Roads**

As far as Vietnam saw it, it was the two roads, death or defeat. Vietnam cast a glance at the river, she chose the first road.

**45. Illusion**

Vietnam rubbed her eyes but... the horror before her wouldn't go away.

Her sweet little brother... Japan had done this...? There was no way, it had to be an illusion. This was sick... she loved Japan, he was her brother, but this drew the line.

Vietnam dropped the pornographic drawing and marched off to find Japan, paddle in hand.

**46. Family**

"My brothers are giving me a migraine." Vietnam collapsed on her bed as Korea pounded on her door ("Ah! Vietnam has a friend over! She won't let me come in!", "Vietnam has a friend aru? VIETNAM! LET ME IN ARU!", "Please... don't bother her...", "Shut up Tibet.", "Y-you should bother Viet-neesan..." "Shut up Japan.")

"Does this happen every time someone comes over?" Ukraine giggled, patting Vietnam's back. She for one, understood every thing about dealing with brothers.

"It happens every time I come home..." Vietnam anime cried into the sheets.

**47. Creation**

China maneuvered the brush ever so perfectly, creating a beautiful scene on the parchment paper. Vietnam tried to copy him but ended up with a splatter.

"Aru! Vietnam's art is so amazing!" Vietnam glowed with pride as China left his masterpiece to see his sister's novice creation.

**48. Childhood**

The minute Vietnam opened her eyes, she was on the battle field. That was her childhood, and it would would be her death. For those who lived by the sword died by the sword.

**49. Stripes**

A little baby girl, left alone on the battle field, all dead around her, looking up at the gray sky. She lifted her arms and giggled childishly.

In the distance, a large animal walked effortlessly through the human wreckage towards the girl. It felt an unnatural attraction to this child.

It pressed it's wet nose against her stomach, and snarled.

"Chào gọi bằng ông con hổ." the little girl giggled grabbing it's nose and clinging to it. The tiger sighed, almost annoyed with her willingness to trust, and put the little girl's head in it's mouth and carried the giggling human off the battle field and somewhere safer. He would teach her to fight these disgusting people, who would be so happy to kill her.

**50. Breaking the Rules**

Vietnam smirked at her handy work.

There was China, sleeping like a child. His chest thrust out and his head back, drool dripping from his slightly open mouth. His peaceful face marred by sharpie, a handle bar mustache accompanied with an uni-brow and monocle. On his bare stomach was a lip stick mark and on his nose was a dab of whipped cream and a cherry.

Ah~ Being immature one day of the year is so relaxing~

**51. Sport**

Taiwan and Vietnam were laying on their stomachs a few feet from the TV screen were the the football players were warming up for the FIFA matches.

"Ah... look at that one," Taiwan pointed at a very muscular Spaniard, "Number 12."

"Pft, look at that hottie, damn, I'd love to play football with one of them." the two burst out laughing, Taiwan blinked at her sister when she suddenly stopped, Vietnam's eyes had a devious glint in them. Without acknowledging her sister, Vietnam flipped open her phone and dialed.

"Hey America~ I heard you were in the FIFA world cup, mind getting me and my sister a seat? I wanna see if your any good~" Taiwan could hear America excited voice through the phone.

**52. Deep in Thought**

"America... America...?" Canada snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face.

"Huh-? Wut?" America looked around, eyes slightly unfocused, he looked away from Vietnam who had been talking to Tibet kindly.

"Were..." Canada's smirk grew, "Were you having a sexual fantasy about Vietnam?" America's face flushed.

"No!"

"Really? Florida says different." America covered himself up and made to punch his laughing brother.

**53. Keeping a Secret**

Vietnam sat at the end of Taiwan's bed, a slight smile reaching her normally indifferent face.

"Have you told him yet?"

Taiwan blushed, and giggled slightly, "N-no."

Vietnam stroked her sisters hair, "Don't worry, I won't tell."

**54.**** Tower**

Vietnam looked straight up her body shaking, "Holy shit... I-I don't think I can walk up those stairs..."

**55. Waiting**

Vietnam waited only a few feet above France, who was thundering through the jungle in a mad attempt to make it to the ships. A huge cheshire grin overtaking all else. If he fell over, looked up at her or even stumbled she would-... Vietnam's smile grew.

**56. Danger Ahead**

Vietnam saw the danger of being socked in the face.

"America, calm down, if i punched you in the stomach, I'd break a bone in my hand." she slapped America on the back and laughed.

America smiled, Vietnam was the only person in the world to make him feel like an idiot or a fat-ass then bounce right back and console him.

**57. Sacrifice**

Vietnam put her feet up, scowling slightly, "Why do I have to sit through this damn funeral?"

"He sacrificed himself for his country. And that is why he is a hero." Japan looked back, his eyes narrowing slightly, "It is respectful."

"Yeah stupid, kill your enemy then yourself, your not even around to relish in your victory." Vietnam got up and left. Japanese empire my ass.

**58. Kick in the Head**

"Why don't you just join my side? Hey Nam, I'll pave your country and make it a parking lot. There is no way I can lose too a savage like y-"

Vietnam roundhouse kicked America in the face.

**59. No Way**** Out**

Every night, Vietnam begged for it to be over. And every morning, it wasn't.

**60. Rejection**

"B-b-but!... B-but you..." Vietnam continued to sputter looking at America with wide, almost disgusted eyes. He didn't look back nor did he stop walking.

"... I... I trusted you, America..." She let out a dejected sigh and turned around sharply and marched away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please forgive me... sorry about the obvious fanservice... I swore to myself I wouldn't be that kind of writer... OTL and there will be less VietnamxAmerica because I like them as friends more :I sorry. And a lot more Korea. Because he is awesome.**

**Ahem, and I am in love with China's voice... *emocorner***

**63) It was going to happen anyway folks, China's voice is very cute. This also goes to the age old quote,**

**"God gave men a penis and a brain, but not enough blood to operate both a the same time."  
**

**73) At that moment, a tiny flicker of respect appeared inside Vietnam. WAY TO RUIN IT KOREA!  
**

**61. Fairy Tale**

"I should have known..." Vietnam sighed, pulling out her sword and turning away from France's retreating form to Japan advancing one, "I'm no princess he'd protect..." Vietnam raised her sword and began running at Japan, a slight smirk coming to her lips.**  
**

**62. Magic**

The nine-year old Korean bounded into the room to see his baby sister doodling.

"Watch, Viet, Aniki showed me this magic trick." the little girl watched her old brother take out a coin then rolled up his sleeves, "It's so cool!" Vietnam shifted her position to watch Korea through the coin in the air then have it disappear in the air. The little girl gasped, "Do it again!"

"Okay!" he repeated the notion with a silver.

"Again! Again!" Vietnam clung to Korea, her eyes wide. Korea grinned, and pulled both coins from her ear.

"I found them!" Vietnam looked at him like he'd just vanished in a cloud of smoke.

**63. Do Not Disturb**

Vietnam was drooling all over the table, waving an empty sake bottle at China who was sitting across from her, unsure of what to do.

"U-um... Vietnam, you should stop drinking aru..." he suggested hoppfully. The young woman's head lifted ever so slightly.

"China~" Vietnam moaned, leaning across the table, smirking seductively, "Come on~ Have some more, it'll make you feel reeaaally good~" she slurred, beginning to undo undoing China's shirt. 

_Well_... she wouldn't _remember _it...

**64. Multitasking**

Vietnam sighed, "You crazy freak... you shouldn't be doing such reckless things..." Vietnam tenderly lifted China's arm and wrapped it in a white bandage.

"You need to be careful, I won't hesitate to kill you, you know." she continued to talk to the sleeping man, "Your lucky that fall didn't break your back." After finishing tending to her brothers wounds, she draped a blanket over him and walked off. **  
**

**65. Horror**

Was waking up with a pounding headache next to a naked, sleeping Chinese.

**66. Traps**

Vietnam lay at the bottom of the pit in between the metal spikes. She was glaring at the sky above her, pissed about her current situation.

"Blimey..." a voice next to her snickered, "I can't believe you fell for your own trap..."

"Shut up, you fell for it too... ass hole..." Vietnam added, turning away from Australia with bright red embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

**67. Playing the Melody**

"Um..." Vietnam looking awkwardly at the flute, hopping she had some musical talent.

**68. Hero**

"Russia!" Vietnam gasped, "What are you doing to that poor child!" Russia stopped stepping on Latvia's back and looked up at Vietnam.

"Da Viet?" he smiled and took his foot off the gasping, trembling boy, "I was keeping him from growing, so he won't leave me."

"And in your mind, that makes sense? Mind getting me some Vodka?" Russia nodded, almost excitedly and ran off. Once he was gone, Vietnam helped Latvia to his feet, "You okay kiddo?" she asked, her voice sweet and motherly, unlike her usual cold indifference.

"Y-yes..." For the rest of Vietnam's visit, Latvia insisted at being at her side. He practically worshiped Vietnam, like she was some kind of hero. And of course, that stroked her ego,

**69. Annoyance**

The first day under Japan's control was alright. At least France was gone.

The second day was utter torture, Japan put in new laws and acted like he owned her.

By the third day Vietnam was preparing to send that bastard home in a body bag.

**70. 67%**

"THAT IS A D," a huge gulp of air, "**PLUS**!"

**71. Obsession**

"What are you doing, Vietnam-neesan?" Japan walked into the room, his hands behind his back.

"Trying to cure China of his obsession for cute things that scare me." she said, sounding very distracted as she swung the gold coin in front of his eyes.

**72. Mischief Managed**

Korea squatted in the sand next to the sleeping Vietnamese an evil grin working it's way across his lips. He began to untie her bikini top...

"Korea..." Japan sensed the danger.

"Shush!" China rolled over in his sleep, and Thailand didn't look up from his book.

"Ah, Japan, I need to meditate... care to come up with me?" Japan and Tibet couldn't leave fast enough as Korea finished his handy work and went to sit next to her awaiting her awakening.

"HEY VIETNAM!" he screamed and she jumped up and shrieked too.

"W-what!"

Japan and Tibet could hear Korea's screams of pain from the house.

**73. I Can't**

America watched South Korea intently as he raised the gun to his sister's forehead, after a moment "...Well?"

"I couldn't..." Korea began lowering the gun, his eyes widening at the fact that he'd even _thought _of raising a hand against her.

"I don't need your pity, you fucking bastard, I don't need it." the blindfolded Vietnamese snarled, staring at where she thought her brother's eyes would be, "Shot me damn it."

"I can't." Korea chucked the gun across the field far away from the other Viet Cong prisoners, "And your not going to shot her either, I have to much pride to let a dumb-ass westerner touch her." Vietnam felt herself tearing up under the cloth, "Anyway, she's the only person in my whole family with good boobs."= 3=

Vietnam head butted him

**74. Are You Challenging Me?**

"I really hate China..." was the first thing Hong Kong said that morning as he sat down at the table with the most emotionless, uncaring look ever.

"Funny, I hate China too." the two stared at each other from across their breakfast cereal... Hong Kong's eyes never left Vietnam's and Vietnam did not back down.

"I hate him more then you."

"... Are you challenging me?" the two scooted closer to each other, black eyes narrowing.

"Perhaps. I hate China more then you could ever hope to."

"My hatred of China goes to unfathomable depths." the two leaned over the table to continue their staring contest.

China was sobbing into his knees.

**75. Mirror**

Vietnam looked at the mirror intently. She did her hair up in all these different ways and even put a flower or two in it just to try looking different from him, but she always ended up with the simple ponytail. She huffed and glared at the mirror it was her style first anyway.

**76. Broken Pieces**

China laughed, "Your funny Viet-chan"

Vietnam snapped. "QUIT FUCKING AROUND CHINA!" she screamed, grabbing his collar and pulling him closer, "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU! I HATE YOU!" Vietnam snatched a dagger off her shelf and slashed at him then ran out of the house. Her loud footsteps becoming muffled as she exited her prison, not even bothering to slam the door behind her.

F-first Japan now Vietnam... how many of his loved ones would leave him?

China sat criss-crossed on the ground and sobbed. Not bothering to tend to the bleeding wound. He had worse pains to take care of, he felt like he'd been hit with a train.

**77. Test**

Suddenly, it hit him.

This was all a test to her! France gasped, she was testing him. Seeing how far she could push him, how long he could hold out. The next realization made France break out the white flags.

She was also testing her self. Seeing how hard she could hit when nothing was holding her back.

**78. Drink**

Vietnam was smiling at her brother from across the table. Evily. And when Vietnam smiles evily let God have mercy on the reservoirs poor, doomed soul.

Korea looked back at his sister nervously after taking a sip of soda, Vietnam's smile grew.

"What did you do to my soda." Korea's eyes grew fearful.

She didn't even deny, "Did that taste alright~?"

"Are you still mad about the whole beach thing?" Vietnam's eyes narrowed at the memory.

"Did the cyanide ruin the taste~? If it tasted bad, I have the antidote~" Vietnam sang leaning closer to Korea, the Cheshire grin stretching across her face.

"GAH! I'M SORRY! ANTIDOTE! I'M SORRY FOR TAKING OFF YOUR TOP! YOUR REALLY PRETTY! ANTIDOTE! FRANCE IS A BASTARD AND SO IS CHINA! COMMUNISM IS AWESOME! YOUR THE GREATEST SISTER I COULD ASK FOR! ANTIDOTE! I'LL BUY YOU WHAT EVER YOU WANT!" Korea sobbed, clinging to his sister from across the table.

"Here, you really know how to grovel." Vietnam tossed him the bottle, he began chugging it as soon as it touched his hands, Vietnam watched him with a mocking smirk, "Korea..."

"Yeah?"

"There was nothing in that drink. The antidote was the poison." Korea gagged. Japan, who had been watching the fight, just sighed.

"There's no poison at all is there?"

"No. Just sweet, sweet revenge." Vietnam didn't take her cold eyes off of Korea.

**79. Starvation**

"This is discussing, England." America smirked across the table at England who smiled and raised an over-sized eyebrow.

"America, I didn't-"

"Didn't fallow the recipe, that's it. I think I'm going to puke!" France was about to shut him up before the real chef snapped, "What's wrong France? This is nasty-"

"FINE!" Vietnam banged her fists on the table, big fat tears in her eyes, "STARVE FOR I CARE! IT'S NOT LIKE A SLAVED OVER THE STOVE ALL DAY!" and with that she marched out of the room slamming doors behind her.

There was a long pause.

"Well I didn't know you made it!" America anime cried, getting up and running after her.

**80. Words**

"I- you- you know- I- Fight Club- date- movie-" America began waving his hands, blabbering on in incoherent English.

"Whoa whoa, America, let's use our words shall we?" Vietnam put her hands on his shoulders, staring at him intently. Her stare didn't help his inability to speak properly.

"I- not- GAH!" America wiggled out of her grasp and ran off, his face an unnatural red.

England and France watched from their seats, identical smiles upon their faces, "You know, I think he got your social skills."

"Shut up you frog, don't blame me for his inability to talk to women."


	5. Chapter 5

**I knew I was forgetting someone! I just can't believe it was Thai!**

**Thailand****: Ana...**

**Vietnam****: *hits me with paddle* Quit making him sad you annoying writer.**

**Me: WAH~!**

**Thai: Ana! It's okay, it's okay *hugs* I forgive you, E.**

**Vietnam****: *marches away grumbling***

**See? He forgives me. Vietnam on the other hand... oh well, she already hates me for coupling her with _everyone_. Sigh.**

**82) Turkey and Vietnam have good relations, and I needed an excuse to not write about the usual people you think of when you think Vietnam. And yes, Vietnam is deemed a Third World country, but then again so is China, Russia, Turkey, and almost every Asian\South American\African country**

**83, 88, and 92) During the Vietnam War Thailand and Taiwan where both on America's side, they only let the Americans use their bases though, I don't think they mobilized troops. But the second the war ended they kicked America out and tried to establish relations with Vietnam.**

**Vietnam****: YOU THINK YOU CAN GAIN MY TRUST BACK THAT EASILY? *about to maul Thai***

**Thai: Q AQ B-but, ana... *hugs***

**Vietnam****: =\\\\= Okay, fine.**

**81. Pen and Paper**

Vietnam looked up a Japan who nodded encouragingly, she gulped and began to write the first character. Japan smiled.

"That's really good, Nee-san." he said, drawing another letter for her to trace.

"Hey, aru!" China ran into the room, spazzing as usual, "Don't teach her how to write Japanese! I want her to learn Chinese, aru." he pouted.

"I hate Chinese." Vietnam said not looking up from her writings, the young women (technically young girl) becoming less illiterate by the second.

**82. Can You Hear Me**

"Uhg..." Vietnam poked the button on her phone a few times, "Why won't it send dammit!" she snarled and hissed at the piece of technology as if trying to scare it into doing what she wanted.

"Your pressing the end button." Turkey smirked, patting her back. Vietnam's temple throbbed.

"Don't laugh! I'm third world, me and technology don't really get along." Turkey sighed and pressed send for her, that was her excuse for everything it seemed.

**83. Heal**

Thailand silently opened the door of Vietnam's house, looking around for that crazy War Hawk. He looked around the kitchen, not seeing her sitting in a dark corner until Vietnam slammed the bottle of Vodka on the floor, "THAI!"

Thailand jumped and spun around, "Viet!" he said, running over to sit next to her, "Are you okay, ana?"

"Of course!" she said messily, her head tilting from side to side, "I don't get why people take alcohol when their depressed. Alcohol is a depressant..." Vietnam slurred, tears coming to her eyes, "And now I'm so drunk and-" she floundered around for the right words, "-and I'm still depressed." Thailand was silent, Vietnam looked so tired.

"I understand... don't worry, ana." Thailand wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her close, the over powering sent of Vodka floating around her, "I'm on your side, ana."

And, suddenly, Vietnam forget that only a few days ago, she and Thailand had been enemies.

**84. Out Cold**

Vietnam patted Seychelles back, "Don't worry, I'll deal with France-" a hiss fallowed his name, "-I have my ways..." Vietnam flipped open her phone and began pushing buttons.

"How many of them are legal?"

"...Was that a rhetorical question?"

**85. Spiral**

"Hey, I'm Vietnam. Your Japan." the six-year-old girl pointed to Japan, who looked up at her as if analyzing her.

Japan nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"'Ma-am'?" after a rather violent twitch, Vietnam lifted Japan into the air, spun on her heals and let go of the young boy sending him into a wall. His eyes were swirly.

**86. Seeing Red**

"She poked me in the eye!" Vietnam jabbed the end of her paddle into the other eye, "Ow! She poked my other eye!" Korea anime cried, covering her eyes.**  
**

**87. Food**

"Oh... well you can cook your own food tonight, aru. I'm a little tired and I thought you would like this, aru." Vietnam waited until China had left the kitchen to start on her food. She moaned in happiness, she loved everything China cooked. Not that she would _ever _say that aloud. Even on her dying bed.

**88. Pain**

_Pain? Pain was having Vietnam, my big sister, look at me like that. Why was she looking at me like I was her enemy? Stop glaring at me, please!_

Vietnam cast one more glance at her sister, before her lip curled into a snarl that would scare a rabid dog. And walked out of the room with her back strait and her head held high.

Taiwan felt tears leave her eyes, did none of the past matter to her? Vietnam was so heartless.

**89. Through the Fire**

Vietnam fell on all fours as the fire engulfed the rest of the building. Her eyes went to her broken leg, then to the dead or others who were unable to walk and were withering in the flames.

Why did they have to bomb the hospital? There were sick people, old people, pregnant women, children. And they were all going to die. There were no military personal! No military targets! Except for her, but she was there completely on accident. The flames licked her legs making the young woman howl in pain.

**90. Triangle**

"This is Boston Square!" America gestured across the street then pulled her there, dodging the Bostonian drivers and trolleys.

"America..." Vietnam severed the park, "This is a circle."

America paused, "I know, but this is Boston, the triangles are circle-ish and the squares look like triangles." with a look at the girls confused face, America added, "It's confusing I know, but don't worry. You'll get it."

**91. Drowning**

Vietnam covered her eyes and fell forward. Crashing into the icy water, having it invade her lungs forcing it's way through her open mouth.

**92. All That I Have**

Thailand pointed at the door, "Ana, I'd be pleased if you get the Hell out of my country." Thailand smiled trying to remain happy, and opened the door for the American.

"Wait man, I just wanted to say so-"

"Get out." Thailand's voice quickly grew lower and his gaze sharpened. America blinked, then grimaced and marched out of the house only to have the door slam behind him.

Thailand stood there feeling filthy and ashamed for even letting him in.

God, she would never forgive him... and she was all he had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah... it's finaly over, now I can go do other things like... other things. Like writing bad fics or drawing Thailand (who has invaded my brain)**

**...**

**...**

**... OH! I know, I'll do version 2 for Thai or Latvia XD**

**93. Give Up**

"Give up." China sighed, kneeling down to her level, "I don't want to hurt you." that was true. It pained him to see his sister like that, so broken. All he wanted to do was help her, but over the last hundred years she stopped trusting people, she refused his help. So he had no choice but to force it on her.

There she was, so bruised and and beaten from the last few wars that had hit her like an avalanche. But she stood while everything was caving in around her. No... she did more then stood, she fought and she won.

America, France, Japan, China... they were all trying to take away her freedom! They were out to get her, to destroy her. Like Hell she would ever let that happen, she was done with these supper powers thinking that little meant weak.

**94. Last Hope**

America was looking at Vietnam very strangely.

"Okay, what the Hell do you want?"

"I want you to come to Comicon with me and dress up like Princess Leia and say 'Help me Obi Wan, your my only hope.' and-" Vietnam bonked him on the head with a sigh.

**95. Advertisement**

There was a line of people behind Estonia waiting to make their own commercials. Although she was embarrassed to admit it, Vietnam was second behind the Russian. The only person not scared of her.**  
**

**96. In the Storm**

China, Hong Kong and Japan walked into the house all carrying bags of groceries and umbrellas, all sopping wet. Expecting to see Vietnam standing carelessly in the doorway, only there to make sure that Taiwan wouldn't run out into the rain and catch phenomena. While the young girl herself would be buzzing around them happily like they'd returned from a three-year trip.

But instead, they saw the two girls, the younger with red, puffy eyes but a peaceful face the other with closed eyes and a slightly open mouth. They were hugging each other both covered in blankets.

"Aw..." there was a slight a click as Japan took a picture.

**97. Safety First**

Vietnam put on her helmet and clung to Thailand as he started the motorcycle**.**

"Viet! Your so wimpy, ana!" Thailand giggled, turning his head to poke her forehead lightly.

"Thai, you moron... I-I-I'm not wimpy..." she stammered burying her pale face into Thailand's jacket, "I just don't want to die..."

**98. Puzzle**

No matter how hard he tried, he never was able to get her figured out!

She was ferocity personified. But he'd seen her cry.

She fought for her freedom, a real rebel. She never gave up, because, for her, defeat meant death. There were a few new things that he'd noticed, for one she no longer relayed on people. She did everything herself, but she craved attention.

He knew that. She was a real puzzle. A contradiction.

**99. Solitude**

Vietnam smiled, putting her thin hands over her stomach and her feet on top of the table. For once she would be celebrating Tet on her own terms. With out any of her brothers making noise or bothering her of something akin to that. She was ripped from her for once peaceful thoughts when a pounding on the door began.

"VIET, ANA!"

"Yo 'Nam! I heard this was a big day in your country so I came to grace you with my presence!"

"Vietnam, aru, I came to celebrate the new years with you!"

Vietnam launched herself across the room in a mad attempt to lock the door before they decided she wanted them inside and opened it (and America had learned from experience to not break down Vietnam's door)

"Ah great! You locked them out." a girlish, cheerful voice sang out from behind her, "They are rather loud aren't they?" Taiwan giggled and sat in Vietnam's chair. Vietnam didn't have the heart to tell her that she was just as bad, as if not worse, then the men themselves and just let her enjoy her time with Victor Charlie who had just started sniffing at her feet.**  
**

**100. Relaxation**

"I hate my brothers..."

"It's okay, I hate them too." Russia said childishly, smiling at her and tugging at her pony-tail lightly earning a flinch or two, "You should relax though, it's good for your skin, da?"

"Okay." Vietnam yawn and curled into Russia's huge form, holding onto his jacket. Russia smiled and let his body fall into place, aligned almost perfectly with hers. She was the only person he could relax around without having to worry about anything. It was nice, almost peaceful.


End file.
